poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Save Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's hearts
Yen Sid: Seven lights, thirteen darknesses... Master Xehanort has been busy. (Lea leans against a shelf as Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Riku evenn the other surround a comatose Sora and Ryan, who is sitting propped up against the wall. Donald and Goofy are at a loss for words as Riku kneels next to his friend) Mickey: Aw, Sora, Ryan. Don't tell me your heart's sleeping, too. Yen Sid: No, Mickey. This affliction is not the same. (They look back to Yen Sid, who is sitting in his throne, his back to them) Riku: Can we do anything for them? Yen Sid: In your Mark of Mastery exam, you were to unlock seven Sleeping Keyholes. By doing so, you would awaken those worlds from their prison of slumber, and also acquire the power to free a heart from its sleep. Riku, Cody, you unlocked those Keyholes within Sora and Ryan's dreams. Therefore, it stands to reason that you now have the power to awaken Sora and Ryan's heart. Mickey: You want them to dive back into Sora and Ryan's sleep? But Master, Sora and Ryan's heart is down in the darkest abyss. If Riku and Cody's not careful, they might just get trapped down there with them. No... Me and Optimus go instead. (Yen Sid gets up from his chair and walks over) Yen Sid: And perhaps you may even succeed, Mickey. But there is no denying Riku and Cody stands the better chance, having dived into Sora and Ryan's heart as long as he has. (Mickey contemplates this as Donald and Goofy look worried. Riku and Cody looks to Sora and Ryan and smiles) Riku: Mickey... We really appreciate it. But...we'll go wake Sora up. Optimus: Riku. (Mickey holds out a hand and Riku and Cody looks back to Sora and Ryan) Riku: Look at their face. Sleeping like nothing's wrong--like there's nothing to even worry about. Sora and Ryan always been like that. The three of us would agree to work on the raft, and then this guy and his friends would go and take a nap on the beach and the school. You see, it's our job to keep them on their toes. Besides, what kind of Keyblade Master sleeps through their test? (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy smile) Cody: We're doing it for me, too. Sora and Ryan saved us once. And...We heard them call our name. They needs us. Mickey: There's something real strong that binds us to each other. Even in the darkness, you can reach him. All you gotta do is follow that connection! Goofy: Gee, we're all connected to Sora. Sci-Ryan: Even, Ryan. Donald: You said it! Lea: And if the darkness gets ya, I promise I'll bail you out. "Dark Rescue" is my middle name. Riku (standing up): Guys, thank you. Sora, Ryan, Cody and I will be back soon. (He bows to Master Yen Sid. He summons his Keyblade and his light resonates with Sora's body, opening a Portal to the dark recesses of Sora's heart. Everyone nods in agreement and Riku enters the Portal. Riku dives down past hundreds of floating images of Sora, as his friend's memories drift around him. He awakes at the bottom of the black abyss and stands up, the darkness below rippling with every movement) Riku: This abyss... Are we in Sora and Ryan's dream? Cody: I think so. (An armored figure rises from the pool below and raises his Keyblade, a Nightmare symbol emblazoned on its helmet) Riku: What? (The world suddenly turns white and the armor becomes a cloud-like ink, as if all the darkness in the room were concentrated into this one shape. Riku dodges as the wisp of ink surges forward at him, delivering several blows to his back before releasing back out into the abyss. The air is stark and Riku and his Spirits fight their hardest against this fast foe. The Nightmare easily dodges by turning into ink, but otherwise provides fast strikes against Riku. After wearing it down, the armored Nightmare raises his blade, an orb of darkness seethes at the end of it. Riku holds his stance before globs of darkness shoot out from the orb and Riku merges with his Dream Eaters, warping space to send the globs back at the Nightmare. With his last shot, Riku teleports above the armor and sends a powerful downward slice with his Keyblade, shattering the Nightmare's helmet. With a flash, the armor bursts, releasing Sora onto the dark pool) Riku: Sora! Cody: Ryan! (Sora begins to descend into the darkness, which is sinking into a platform marked with Sora's image. The pool begins to shrink, leaving Riku by himself on the platform. He looks up to see the black Keyblade, which loses its cloak of darkness as well, returning to normal) Riku: I'll find you, Sora. Cody: You too, Ryan. (He takes Sora's Keyblade in his hand and a keyhole appears on the floor. He takes a relieving sigh and jumps into the air, sending a beam of light at the keyhole. Light envelopes all. Soon, his ears reach the familiar sound of waves, and he opens his eyes to find himself on a Destiny Islands at sunset. The light from the golden sun twinkles on the sleepy water as Riku stands at the edge of the dock, gazing out at the sea. He turns, startled by the appearance of...) Riku: Roxas? Cody: Ranyx? Roxas & Ranxy: What is it that you're so afraid of? Riku: Huh? Hmm... Losing something that's important. Cody: Causing someone to get hurt. (Roxas's image fades and Riku, shrugging it off, walks to the beach. There they sees...) Riku: Roxas? (He looks closer at the boy and the purple Dragon) Cody: And a Dragon? Riku: No, wait... Ventus & Spyro: What is the one thing you care about more than anything else? Riku: Hmm... My close friends. Cody: The hearts connected by the light. (Ventus disappears as well) Riku: What is going on? (He looks to the tiny adjacent island attached by the bridge and gasps, seeing someone sitting on the bent tree trunk) Riku: Sora! Cody: Ryan! (He reaches the bridge and runs across it, but the figure sitting there is not Sora, but a girl) Riku: Who are you? Xion: Riku. What do you wish? Xgem: And you, Cody? Riku: More questions... All right... I wish...to recover something important that I lost. Cody: Mine is to protect my friends and my brother. (They looks into the water and sees a floating bottle. It reaches the shore and he picks it up) Riku: What's this? Cody: Don't know. ?????: You were not the visitor I expected. (A tall man in a red robe walks toward him. Riku recognizes him immediately) Riku: DiZ! I mean... Ansem the Wise. What are you doing here? Ansem the Wise: Perhaps I wanted to atone for events of the past, even if no apology can undo the harm I have wrought. I felt...that I ought to leave at least something behind. So I digitized myself and my research, and hid them within Sora. Cody: So this is...data? Ansem the Wise: Yes. A clue, I hope, to finding yourselves or your lost friends in your hour of need. The heart has always been quick to grow. Each exposure to light, to the natural world, to other people, shapes this most malleable part inside of us. Nobodies are not different from us in that manner. Sora was the only one able to return to his human form without destroying his Nobody. That is a statement to the love in his heart for other people, and the bonds that tie them together. Perhaps...he has the power to bring back the hearts and existences of those connected to him-- to recreate people we thought were lost to us forever. Our most precious treasures--even an empty puppet--the trees of the forest, and the petals on the wind--there are hearts around us everywhere we look. And it does not take superhuman powers to see them. Surely we remember as children the way our hearts made everything seem so shiny, and perfect. Sora has a heart like that--uncorrupted, willing to see the good before the bad. When he sees the heart in something, it then becomes real. When a connection seems broken, he may have the power to mend it. He has touched countless hearts, he has accepted them, and he has saved them. And some of those hearts have never left him--whether they fell into darkness or were trapped there--whether they sleep in the darkness of Sora's heart, or were welcomed into its warmth--they can be saved. All Sora needs to do is be himself and follow wherever it is that his heart takes him. It is the best and the only way. The rest is in there. (Riku and Cody looks at the bottle) Riku: All right. Thanks. Thank you. Ansem the Wise: Of course. Now why is it that you are here? Riku: Uh...We kinda need to wake Sora and Ryan up. Ansem the Wise: Don't tell me they're gone to sleep again? Riku: Yeah. What'll we do with them? Ansem the Wise: What, indeed? (They laugh) Ansem the Wise: Never fear. Sora and Ryan is safe. Riku: Huh? Ansem the Wise: They're not here. You see, by defeating the Nightmare imprisoning Sora and Ryan, you freed them. Riku: You mean...the Sora and Ryan wrapped in that black phantom? Ansem the Wise: Then, you came here, and you were questioned by six young people. That was the final key to awaken him. Sora and Ryan is awake. You can go home now. Riku: Really? Thank you. (He points Sora's Keyblade across the water and a keyhole appears. He shoots a beam of light at it and floats into the air) Ansem the Wise: Young man! I do not believe you ever told me your name. (They smile) Riku: It's Riku. Cody: And I'm Cody. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes